Arrows
by ThatOneFriedFry
Summary: After being thrown away and forgotten, Percy runs away from camp, only to be found by the 'twin archers'. He is blessed by the pair and the help him start a new life with a new identity: Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. Also on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**How to get Rejected**

I rolled out of bed. No seriously, I full on rolled and thumped on the floor.

It hurt my head.

I groaned and crawled to the sink. _Why the hell did I have to wake up so early?_ I thought to myself. Of course, I knew the answer. Today was the day I had to be at Thalia's Pine at 6:00, in order to start Athena's quest. For her permission to marry a certain daughter of hers. I mean, I know she's harsh, but what kind of monster makes people wake up at _5:30?_

Finally, after an eternity of dragging myself along the floor, I reached the sink. And realised my mistake. I _still_ had to actually move my legs to get to the tap. I groaned and stood up.

And immediately face-planted into the sink.

Not so gracefully, I fumbled for the tap, and twisted it. It released a slow stream of water, and I stayed like that for a while, before forcing myself to move. _Eugh._

I finally reached the border of Camp Half-Blood, just as it turned six. Athena was there waiting for me, obviously, and she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I was beginning to think you wimped out."

I rolled my eyes. "No you didn't."

Her smirk grew wider. "You're lucky I've grown on you. Otherwise I would've blasted you."

It was my turn to smile. "Of course you've grown on me. Who wouldn't? But saying that, if you've grown to, err, _like_ me, why do I have to do this quest?" I asked, my voice turning a bit hopeful at the end. Of course though, I was wrong.

She grinned mischievously. Yes I know, the cold hard goddess of wisdom actually has a sense of humour. A twisted one, one that liked to make people get up at _half five in the morning_ , but a sense of humour nonetheless.

"Where would be the fun in that though?" She started, grinning even wider than before. "I know you can complete this one. It's not even life-threatening."

I stared at her surprised.

"I know right! All you have to do is get into Harvard!"

My face dropped. Dramatically. Like... happy then poof! Sad face time!

I slammed the last book shut. Phew. I had gotten through _all_ the books Athena so _generously_ sent me. I had been practically non-stop studying for three-quarters of a year, I hadn't been able to see Annabeth much lately, but it would be worth it when I got to propose. My mom had already agreed, and, hopefully, I had enough for Harvard. Marine Biology had been a good starter, but you still had to be super-smart to get in.

"Athena? Am I done now?" I asked at the roof.

She flashed in and did one of her 'knowledge scan' things, before a grin spread across her face.

"I'm impressed." She started, "I'm sure you'll get into Harvard now. You have my permission to propose to my daughter."

I jumped up giddy with excitement. "Mum! I got permission!" I shouted.

My mom ran up to me and hugged me. "That's great!" She then turned to Athena. "Thank you."

Athena smiled at us. "No problem. I'm sure he won't let me down."

"I won't!" I assured them, and gave my mom a last hug. "Bye!"

With that, I rushed out the door, brushing past some of Paul's papers in the process, fully prepared to run the 50 miles to Camp Half-Blood. I heard a loud sigh upstairs, and I was flashed to the border, still running, and crashed into a camper.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted at me, sneering like he owned the place, but I didn't really care.

"Sorry!" I shouted and got up to run to my cabin again. I burst through the door and hurried to my wardrobe, getting out my best (and only) suit. I put it on and freshened up, before going to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door, to see only 3 Athena campers there.

"Hey, does anyone know where Annabeth is?" I asked, smoothing out some creases in my suit. Gotta look good if I was going to propose.

Malcolm answered with a roll of her eyes. "I think she's at the 'speech'."

"What speech?" I asked, incredulously.

Another camper answered, Gabrielle I think. "In the amphitheatre."

I shrugged and strolled towards said place. On the stage, I saw the arrogant kid from earlier, speaking like he owned everything. I looked for Annabeth, pushing through the crowd and getting dirty looks for some reason.

As I was looking, the 'speech' ended, and I finally saw Annabeth.

"Hey!" I said catching up to her and tapping her on the shoulder.

She looked at me then slapped me in the face. "How could you!?" She screamed.

"What was that for?" I asked, completely oblivious to the reason she was angry at me.

"You know what!" She shoved me over, and I landed at the feet of the one and only... Leo Valdez.

He helped me up, and dragged me to the forest, into Bunker 9. It had been done up, and at the moment seemed to be housing: most of the Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus cabins, Nico, Clarisse and a few of her siblings, Katie and a few other Demeter campers, the three Athena campers I saw earlier, Jason and Piper.

"Why's everyone here?" I asked. I was confused as hell.

Conner Stoll sighed. "Well after you, err, _took leave_ , a son of Nike came. His name was Jacob Garland."

Will continued after this. "Well, you know how the Nike campers are. They normally want to be the best at everything."

I nodded. Before this Jacob kid came, we only had two other Nike kids here. They were practically always training to try and be the best.

Nico grabbed Will's hand. "Well, he tried to cheat his way to the top." Will started.

Nico cut in. "And he did. He spread lies about you, and people _believed_ him."

"We didn't though!" Travis piped in. I smiled a bit, but I could guess where this was going, my mood was rapidly dropping.

"So the brat made himself all superior. Everyone other than us was smitten over him." Clarisse said, sneering. "Even Annabeth."

"So he told everyone you cheated on her." Said an older voice sadly. I turned around to see Chiron standing there, with a grave face.

"And those traitorous bastards believed him." Katie spat out.

I looked around. No-one was shouting, 'Ha! Get PRANKED!'. I could feel tears stream across my face, as I stood there, rigid and unmoving. I remembered every moment with Annabeth, from the underwater kiss, getting caught sleeping in the stables, to falling into _Tartarus_ for her, finding out we won the war _together._ I broke down and full out sobbed, all the pain I've ever been through into those tears that were rushing out of my face.

 **Leo POV**

I watched as Percy fell on the ground and sobbed. The sound was pure, emotional pain, the kind that reminded me of my mother dying, the orphanage, _everything_ bad about life. I saw Piper shakily walk over to him and whisper something in his ear. The sobs stopped, and Percy fell off to sleep. I looked at the quivering body, and I couldn't even crack a joke. I couldn't _begin_ to imagine how I would feel if Calypso ditched me.

I walked over and tried to pick him up, but he weighed like a _tonne._

"Hey Jason, a little help here?" He nodded and _freaking levitated_ Percy onto one of the spare beds.

I whistled. I'd love to be able to do that. It'd be handy when I couldn't reach the remote.

 **I did it! 1250 words! What do ya think? If you don't already, this is a story on Percy Jackson being Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. I've seen a few Iron Man stories like this, but other than that I think that this is quite original so... R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Reply Time!**

 **Trickster True: Thanks for the review! Though there might be** ** _very_** **mild mention of Chaos, I'm not going to make him a major character, so don't sweat!**

 **Sdihorum: Again, thanks for the review. Reviews mean a lot. I looked at the ScrewAttack video, and I'll definitely incorporate Ronin into the story (being Clint/Percy) but in a different way than in the comics. Clint will be married to Laura and have kids.**

 **Bookadict5: Thanks!**

 **beazlerat: Thank You!**

 **Arrow1021: Thanks, hope this lives up to it!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Lava, Hammers, and Idiots**

 **Leo POV**

"So what do we do?" I asked once Percy was safely on the bed. "Take him to Olympus?"

"That wouldn't be a wise choice." Chiron said, solemnly. "Some gods believe that he is like how Jacob described him."

Katie narrowed my eyes. "Who on earth would believe that? I thought gods knew better than that. Which ones believe that Percy is anything other than loyal, modest, kind and brave."

Chiron sighed. I could tell he didn't want to tell us, in case we started attacking our parents. "I think we should just try and help him through this at the moment."

I nodded and looked at Percy sadly. He had one messed-up life. I vowed to myself I'd make camp pay for this. They would pay for hurting Percy.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up and could still feel the tears running down my face. I sniffled a bit before I realised everyone was looking at me. I pulled the duvet covers closer towards me and turned away, trying to blank everything out. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of anything, but the scene with Annabeth kept replaying over and over in my mind. It wouldn't go away. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I could tell everyone was watching me, but I didn't acknowledge any of them. I just got ready, trying to hide my emotions.

It didn't work.

As soon as I saw everyone sitting there, I broke down and sobbed again. It was just a painful reminder that last night had actually happened. I could tell they were trying to comfort me, but it didn't work. I cried for about half an hour before I managed to hold myself together. I shrugged off all the hugs.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I can't stay here. Not with _him_ and _her._ Thank you, and I mean it... but I need to be alone for a while. See you soon."

I walked shakily out of Bunker 9, and walked out of the woods, leaving everyone in the Bunker. I could tell they wanted to go after me, and I smiled sadly when Chiron came out and nodded to me. I nodded back and waved. A final wave goodbye.

I got to the hill before the inevitable trouble happened.

"Hey! Crab Sick!"

I clenched my trembling fists and continued walking, trying to ignore the jeering voice of Jacob Garland.

"Is the traitor running away? I got permission to banish you!"

I held in my scream of anger and stared, fuming, at the top of the top of the hill.

"Annabeth helped!"

That was the last straw. I turned around to face the piece of horse crap, and gave him my darkest wolf stare, holding all my fury at him. I walked towards, as the sky darkened, reflecting my rage. Jacob looked around, and started to whimper. I relished the look of absolute fear on his face. He started to run, but I smiled a cold, dark smile. I held out my hand, and forced his blood to jerk forwards, bringing his body to me.

It started to hail, and lightning ripped through the air. Campers were quaking where they stood.

"Do you really want to piss me off?" I asked darkly.

I stopped controlling his blood and he dropped to the floor in the front of me.

"Do you _really_ want to piss of the son of the _STORMBRINGER!_ "

He backed away, but I created an earthquake around him, and screamed.

Water geysers erupted me, and I drew upon more and more of my power. Another geyser erupted, this one lava, and I screamed a last, furious scream, before I pushed it all towards him.

 **Leo POV**

My eyes widened as I saw the wall of bubbling water and lava head towards Jacob. I ran and pushed him out of the way, holding my breath. The scumbag deserved it, but if he died, the gods would be even madder at Percy. The heat didn't affect me, so I just walked through it to the son of Nike. I reached into my toolbelt and took out my biggest hammer. And whacked the idiot in the head with it.

I walked over to the shuddering heap that was Percy. I sighed and crouched by him.

"Calypso," I whispered, "I need your help."

I saw a flash of light and heard a gasp.

 **Olympian Throne Room**

"We should kill him! Jacob has already told us he worked for Gaia!" The goddess of love shrilled.

"Yeah! I agree with my girlfriend. That punk should die!"

"Do you really believe Perseus, who's fatal flaw is _loyalty_ would go against us!?" The wisdom goddess asked, still disappointed in her daughter.

"I thought you hated my son. Is the goddess of wisdom so _stupid_ that she can't see Jacob Garland is a hero!?"

"He is the only decent male on the Earth uncle. Watch how you speak if you want to be able to have another kid!"

"QUIET!" Zeus, the king of the gods boomed.

"We shall hold a vote, and decide if Perseus Jackson should die."

"Why do we need to hold a vote? He ruined my couple and is a traitor!"

"Aphrodite, SHUT UP AND LET FATHER SPEAK!" The sun god screamed, glowing a harsh white.

Everyone shut up.

"Thank you Apollo. Now, anyone who wants to keep Perseus alive, raise your hand." The king of the gods demanded.

Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes and Demeter raised their hands. The other gods were fuming, apart from Dionysus.

He was asleep.

"It is decided then." Zeus boomed. "Perseus Jackson shall live!"

 **Outskirts of Camp Half-Blood**

 **Leo POV**

"What the hell happened to him!" My girlfriend screamed, right in my ear might I add.

"Well, he kind of got his heart broken and everyone at camp hates him cause they believe this new guy and-"

Calypso cut me off. "They did WHAT! I'm gonna kill them."

I rushed between her and the camp. "Wait don't do that!"

She pushed passed me.

"Hey Cal! Cal! Happy thoughts! Come on, happy face!"

She stormed to camp, and I ran to keep up with her.

"We need to help Percy first!"

That's what did it. She turned around and ran to Percy, turning him over onto his back.

"His breathing's laboured, he's lost too much energy. Leo, get me a bucket of water."

I obliged, running to the lake. No-one stopped me, as the campers were either in Bunker 9, their cabins, or outside and unconscious. I whipped a bucket out of my belt, and filled it up, before running back to Percy and Calypso.

When I got there, Calypso was singing. Amazingly. I mean, mortals might think they're good, but they are _nothing_ like Calypso. I shook my head and dumped the water on his head. It was cold, and he bolted up awake. I smirked at his reaction. Even with the son of the water god, that trick never got old.

I saw him try to get up, but of course, my girlfriend pushed him down.

"You," she started, "Are not allowed to go up. Now. We need to go to a more discreet place."

She flashed us away, and I landed on the familiar, comfortable sand of where I first met Calypso. I smiled. We were on Ogygia.

 **So! Here ya go guys. If you haven't already guessed, Leo is going to be quite a major part of the story. Next chapter, we'll meet Artemis and Apollo, and Percy will become Clint! Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? R &R! Constructive critisism welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… I haven't updated in** ** _ages_** **because a close relative of mine died but…**

 **Anyway, answer/reply time!**

 **Arrow1021: Thanks, glad you like my tweaks! I did try and make it stand out!**

 **Guest: Normally I would say yeah, Athena will disown Annabeth, she was stupid and all, but I've just finished re-reading the series (for like, the 8** **th** **time), and I think Athena would still feel quite guilty about her being mad at Annabeth with the whole Roman/Greek headache thing.**

 **Trickster True: Thanks! Glad you agree that Leo is awesome!**

 **Guest: In Greek Mythology, and in the Rick Riordan books, Nike is a goddess. Even if she was a titan, Hecate is one, and her kids go to CHB. And about Annabeth, I know it's a bit OOC, but she hasn't seen Percy in 9 months. That's a long time, and is probably enough time for Jacob to make everyone like him.**

 **Gumbito: Thank you!**

 **: Thanks! Artemis will ;)**

 **Therese: I try.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this chapter! And** ** _please_** **read my other books? Yes? No? Maybe?**

 **I Turn Blonde**

 **Ogyjia**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with an elf staring at me in the face. I screamed and punched him in the gut, and, as I opened my eyes more, the (now cursing) elf turned out to be Leo.

Oops.

"What the hell was that for man?" He asked, nursing the place where I hit him.

I shrugged. "I got startled, waking up with Santa's Little Elf's ugly face peering down at me."

"Hey!" Leo shouted. "I am not an elf. I am fully human. Well... not really... But you know what I mean!"

I smirked at him and got up. I looked around. At first thought, I had thought it was a beach, but as I looked now, it turned out to be an island.

I fingered my Camp Half-Blood beads, before I remembered why I left it. Of course, that idiot had to ruin _everything._ Well, not completely everything. I still had everyone who was at Bunker 9.

"So, the Sleeping Beauty wakes." I turned around to see Calypso casually walking to me. I was about to offer a _very_ witty retort, but Leo interrupted me. I frowned.

Rude elf.

"I get you a TV and you haven't stopped watching Disney classics." He looked at me. "She chose Snow White over _Star Wars._ I mean, does she have a soul?"

His girlfriend whacked him in the head, and I snickered.

"So how do you feel?" Calypso asked.

"Other than practically having my heart ripped out, feeling extremely emotionally unstable, and being betrayed by almost all my friends?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Just great!" I replied with false cheeriness.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you need anything just ask Leo. _I_ have got a camp to kill."

She stormed out before Leo could try and convince her not to.

"Calypso!" I shouted.

She flashed back.

"Please don't wreck the camp for me! And also, thank you for all your help, but… I just need to be alone."

She sighed, but nodded.

"Call a raft then. I hope to see you soon. Take care."

I nodded, then looked for Leo as she flashed out once more. He was in the workshop working on an Archimedes sphere. I stood a few feet back in case it blew up.

"Hey Leo!"

He turned to me, grease covering half his face.

"I'm gonna be leaving soon. I… I need some time alone."

He nodded, then stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself man. I'd hate to lose my pranking partner.

I nodded.

"You too Leo."

He patted me on the back, and walked with me to the edge of the island. I gave him a last hug before I hopped onto a raft that had just appeared.

"Bye Leo. Bye Calypso." I whispered.

I lay down on the raft and stared at the clouds.

The raft stopped on a beach in Miami. I stepped onto the sand, and looked around. No-one was there. Lucky for me. I walked aimlessly, thinking what I was going to do. After about an hour and a half, I ended up at a plain. I smiled. I knew what to do.

I was going to train.

To be honest, I was quite surprised with myself. I could (kind of) summon water from within me, quite easily draw the moisture out of the air, change it to ice and air. Heck, I could even _teleport._ I could control lava, and was almost heatproof.

Awesome, I know.

I had pretty much mastered all the weapons I had, or could make with ice, to the best of my ability. Apart from one.

A bow and arrow.

I had already bought one (I felt bad, making the mortals think I had paid by using the mist), and as I lined up with the targets that came with it, I felt a sense of dread. But I pushed on.

I thought back to the times at camp Chiron had tried (and failed) to teach me archery. I adjusted my position, and drew back the string on my bow.

And released.

Somehow, it managed to veer up in mid-air, impale a leaf, then embed itself in some bread. Oops.

That was supposed to be my lunch.

I growled then went to try again. Just as I was about to pull back the string, I saw two flashes in front of me. Artemis and Apollo. I blushed when the saw the bread and the arrow.

"How did you find me?" I asked. To be honest, it was kind of nice seeing someone after two years of isolation, just not people from _that world._

"What? No grovelling at my feet, or at least a haiku to welcome me?" Apollo asked with a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, how?"

"We could feel the worst archer in the world due to our domain."

I blushed.

"So, we decided to remove your curse on archery." Apollo replied cheerfully.

"Curse?" I asked. Why the hell had they cursed me.

"Well, after Orion, we thought all sons of Poseidon would be…"

I nodded. "Gotcha."

I stood awkwardly whilst the twins closed their eyes and muttered under their breath. Once they finished, Apollo smiled. "I also gave you my blessing Perce. Don't waste it. I haven't given anyone that apart from Bichelola in Ancient Greece. He was amazing in bed!"

I shuddered and picked up my bow.

Apollo's blessing had done a lot physically. I had blonde hair and bluer eyes, like him. My biceps (or triceps, I never really payed attention in biology) were more defined, which was needed if you wanted to pull back a bow string. Not only that, but my skin got a bit lighter, still tanned, but lighter. About in between Apollo's skin colour and Artemis'.

To be honest I got on quite well with Artemis. And if you call 'friends' one person constantly trying to get the other in the bed, then Apollo and I were friends. Best friends.

Technically, my name was Perseus Jackson, but I called people to call me another name now. I was known around the area as The Archer, or sometimes Hawkeye. But what I really wanted people to call me was Clint.

Clint Barton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the support, and I am _so_ sorry to disappoint you with a short chapter, but it was all I could come up with so... here you go.  
**

 **Artemis Wants To Make Me More Social By Condemning Me To Death**

I WAS NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING CASTRATED BY MY COUSIN.

Unfortunately, it seemed inevitable.

"Please Artemis, don't." I pleaded, giving my baby seal eyes. "Don't make me endure this terrible punishment."

She smiled mischievously at me. "You need to get away from isolation. The first step can be to take you to my hunters. Whatever Thalia decides to do is your fault."

"Bu-" I was cut off before I could protest by a flash. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a clearing surrounded by tents. Uh oh.

I made a move to run, but a voice stopped me in my tracks. "Don't even think about moving."

I turned around slowly and was met with the glaring face of a huntress. Pheobe, I think. I opted for a different plan.

I slowly put my hands up. "Please don't shoot me. I - I was just walking through the woods, I - I didn't realize, I mean, is this an army camp or something?"

The huntress looked at me doubtfully. "And that's why you have a bow and a quiver on your back."

I looked round to see, surprise surprise, my weapons were on my back. "Schist!" I muttered. She smirked, "Not that you can use it anyway." She looked me over. "Apollo's kid? You probably spend too much time being a womanizer to practice archery." She muttered in disgust.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, quit being so stereotypical. I'm about as much of a womanizer as you are. So shut up."

Her eyes flared with anger. Then, without warning, she shot two arrows at me, one at my throat, one at my eye. I ducked and kicked at her legs, making her knees buckle, then put my foot on her back and drew my bow, the arrow aimed at her face.

"Clint!" I heard someone shout. "I leave you here for two minutes, and you already have a hunter pinned to the floor. Please be so kind as to let her go."

I rolled my eyes, but obliged. Once Pheobe got up, she turned to Artemis, obviously shocked.

"You know this... this _incessant_ boy!?"

Artemis shrugged. "'Fraid so. So do you actually."

Pheobe narrowed her eyes, and looked as if she was about say something, but Artemis cut her off.

"At dinner." With that Artemis led me away to her tent, and promptly launched her fist into my gut.

"What was that for!?" I asked, doubling over.

Artemis smirked. "Don't floor one of my hunters again."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing, Arty."

She nodded. "Come on then dinner's almost ready."

I sighed and shrugged off my bow and quiver, before turning towards the dining area, where I would have to face the hunters...

 **So I know this was a** ** _really_** **short chapter, but I had major writer's block, and this was literally all I could come with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! We are back, after a (really long) hiatus. And I just wanted to say to, well, the guest that last reviewed, I agree that the writing itself is pretty bad. I'll improve this when I'm older, but for now, I just want to get the plot sorted out. So... here we go!**

 **Two Girl Groups and Me**

Nervously, I patted down my hair and wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts. It'll be fine. I thought. They won't recognize me. I put on a cocky smile and crept into the dining area. I leaned against the wall casually and spoke up.

"Hey, guys - I mean err... girls."

Fifty heads and bows turned towards me, fast. I raised my hand in a hello gesture.

"Hi," I said again.

"What boy has business with us?" Thalia asked acidly.

I smirked. "I have no business here, you're right."

"I brought him here," Artemis said. "He's someone you need to know and work with. He goes by the name of Clint Barton at the moment."

The hunters looked blankly at Artemis.

"But he used to go by the name of Perseus Jackson." She blurted out before I could stop her.

"Wha-Artemis!" I shouted. "You said you wouldn't tell them!"

"Don't 'Artemis' me!" She retorted, "You need to come out of isolati-"

She was cut-off with a resounding 'CRACK'. Unfortunately, said crack was the crack of my neck as I got slapped. Ow.

Not surprisingly, it was Thalia who had slapped me. And if I was being honest, I deserved it. Two years was a pretty long time...

"You IDIOT!" She shouted. "Two years. TWO YEARS I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, WORKING MY ARSE OFF! AND NOW YOU SHOW UP! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GAME PERCY JACKSON!?"

"Clint," I muttered. "It's Clint. I've left Percy Jackson behind me."

My cousin's face softened. "Per- I mean err... Clint. I know what happened with Annabeth and that scum Jacob, but," She looked away as she wiped a tear away. "I- I just didn't know if you were safe, if you were dead or," She took a deep breath. "I'm just glad you're safe."

We hugged there, Thalia was squeezing rather painfully, but I didn't comment. I felt terrible for what I must have put her through, and I didn't really care however hard she squeezed me.

* * *

I spent a year with a hunt. Hunting, recruiting, fighting. At first, they just left me alone, but, with a lot of time, they had warmed up to me. It was good. The only thing I didn't participate in was anything to do with Camp Half-Blood. I didn't want to relive the things I had done.

However, there was only one problem. I aged. I became older, as my sisters stayed the same. The oath was only available for women, and so, as they lived, I would only get older. But, at this moment, there were only a few years different, and so I was fine with it. Yet, even so, even after so much training, without the blessing, I was still traceable by authorities, so it was only a matter of time before I endangered the hunt.

And so, after lots of hugging, and tearful remarks, I left. I would still visit from time to time, but I could never stay for over two days, in case anyone were to find me.

So, instead, I went to beating up mortal bad guys. Gangs, drug dealers, corrupted policemen, the sorts. I went from state to state: beating up the bad guy, clearing up the evidence, then moving on. I got my intel from Apollo, as he could see everyone as he watched over them on his chariot.

I as in Seattle when I got caught. Apollo had told me to 're-establish my connections with a powerful ally'. Personally, I think he was trying to use me as a wingman so he could get in with one of the Amazons. But still, I missed Hylla and Kinzie, so I went back.

I knocked on the door of the Amazon warehouse, and a woman (obviously) opened the door. I didn't have my bow and arrows with me, so she took me for a normal customer.

"Hello. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, with an obviously forced smile.

"I'm here to see Queen Hylla please," I answered confidently.

Her eyes narrowed, and she went to kick out and knock me off my feet. I caught her leg and lifted it up until she fell over.

"Not to be rude, but I really would like to see Queen Hylla."

She kicked herself and swung a pretty hard punch to my face. I used the impact to launch a swinging kick towards her abdomen. She flew across the room, and I twisted her arm around her back, in a position I could easily break it.

"Please play nice." I tried. "I don't want to beat you up again."

"Fine." She huffed. "Queen Hylla can decide what to do with you." I let go of her arm, and she shoved it away from me. She then led the way to the throne room. She knocked three times on a set of pristine double doors and then walked in.

Hylla was there, talking to, using my wide range of knowledge, appeared to be an idiot. It was a man, in chains, arguing with Hylla. Then again, I was probably going to soon be in the same situation. We waited patiently as the man demanded his freedom until finally he was knocked out and probably put in a cell.

"And another boy." I heard her mutter. "Layla, where did you find him? And why didn't you tape him? I don't have time for more stupidity."

The girl, Layla, answered. "He requested an audience with you. Thinks he has something important to tell you."

Hylla looked at me. "And what exactly do you want to tell me. I'm warning you, if your info is anything less than amazing, we're running short on people who can clean out the stables."

I rummaged through my pockets. "Well, you see," I started, "I came here about 3 or 4 years ago," I took the object out and chucked it to Hylla. "With that. I may look different but it's the truth."

Hylla examined her sister's ring carefully, confirming it was the real thing. She looked me dead in the eyes.

"If this is a joke, I swear to all the gods that I will kill you." She said gripping her chair until her knuckles were white.

"Clipboard, spa, pirates," I said. "And I was with that crazy lady who freed the bad-mouthed horse. I was on a half-impossible mission from your sister, that would also help you. Oh, I also had a tour guide that wanted to make-out with me, then put me in chains. Her name was Kinzie."

"And as to why you look so different?"

"Apollo," I answered.

She nodded, then muttered. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry."

I smiled weakly and shrugged. "I've started over now."

She smirked. "And you've made quite a reputation to some certain higher ups. You know you're 2nd on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted?"

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" I asked, feeling quite self-conscious.

"Kind of. They've got people all over the country looking for you. Our intel tells us that the board is getting quite pissed."

I smiled. "You know me. I'm just amazing at what I do."

She laughed. "To be frank, if they do happen to catch you, it's not a bad job. Anyway, I'm sure Kinzie would like to reunite with you."

She laughed as I gulped.

To be fair, Kinzie wasn't too bad. She only suggested I take a job in a cage sixteen times over the course of the three days I spent with the Amazons. And the other Amazons would chat about beating me up, but wouldn't follow through after I trained against the dummies. For some reason. I had used one of the training swords; after running away from camp, Riptide had never felt right. So I beat up the dummies and shot perfect bullseyes at the targets using training equipment.

Hylla came in as I slashed the head of a dummy. "You know we have to pay for those." She muttered.

I smiled. "I think your business is doing well enough to pay for the dummies."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

I sat down next to her on the bench. "I was thinking of leaving soon. Going back to the outside world."

Hylla nodded. "Yeah, I thought you might soon. Before you leave, I want to help you."

I gasped. "Do I get unlimited same day delivery!?"

She laughed. "Percy, seriously. I want to help."

I nodded. "Okay then."

"Just... Like I'd said before, the people after you aren't that bad. Let them get you, just see what they're like, if you don't like it there, I could always find a way for you to escape."

"Yeah. Thanks." I smiled. "I might just do that."

She smiled too, then hugged me. "Bye then, Clint. And by the way, you might want to say bye to Kinzie too."

"Sure."

* * *

"We have him in our sights." A light skinned man in a dark suit whispered into his com.

"Is Romanoff ready?" A reply asked.

The man looked over to a rooftop, where he received a slight nod from an almost invisible woman.

"Hell yes." The man answered. "The Widow is ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**My Badass-ery Doesn't Really Go To Plan**

I listened to the man on the rooftop. What the hell was the 'Widow'? I moved closer, to hear more, but heard a sharp _zhip_ , which could only be the sound of an arrow, or dart. As quick as I could, I turned around, and grabbed it out of the air. I twirled it around my fingers, recognising it as a tranquillizer dart. Scanning the area, I quickly determined where the dart came from and threw it back, hearing a small _thump_. I smiled and walked forwards, casually. You know, cause I'm badass like that.

I scanned the area, using my water powers, and found who I assumed to be the 'Widow' hanging from a corner of two buildings, masked from sight. It was a pretty neat hiding spot. I walked up to her, and I heard her breath hitch, just the tiniest bit.

I smiled my lopsided smile and leant against the wall. Although all I saw was a shadow, I could sense her there, and I could sense where her eyes were. I could also sense the mini tasers and multitude of guns she had. Handy thing, powers were.

I stayed how I was for a minute before I got bored. "You look nice." I started, "The black boots... they really compliment the black shirt you're wearing. And the black shorts. You know, I'm starting to see a pattern here."

She dropped down with an audible sigh, and started walking towards me.

"So," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets, "You're not much of a talker, are you."

She glared at me, but said nothing.

I sighed in exasperation. "I mean, if you would be a bit polite, I might come with you!"

She rolled her eyes, but still didn't speak. Instead, she got out a taser, which, _really_ , I found quite annoying. I mean, what happened to a civilised conversation!?

Sighing, I stopped leaning on the wall and stood up properly, before brushing off some dirt on my shirt. It was a shame, I liked this shirt, and I'd hate to see it ruined. As she walked towards me, I kept my eyes on the taser, as well as her multitude of other weapons. To be honest, it was quite annoying. She was going for the slow, intimidating look, which she actually pulled off quite well, but she was just walking so _slow_. It was like she was walking in jelly or something.

"Do you mind, like, hurrying up?" I called out to her now shocked expression. "I mean, like, you've still got quite a while to go, and by the time you get here, your tasers gonna run out."

She looked at me in disbelief, then smirked as she ran towards me at full speed. Very much _not_ taking her time. She jumped at me, legs spread, going in for the leg lock. I ducked so she did a backflip off the wall I had been leaning on. I grinned.

This might just be a challenge.

It wasn't as easy of a fight as I thought it would be. Though, I guess this _was_ one of SHIELD's best agents. It's touching how much they cared about me.

"So," I started, ducking under a kick to the head, "I heard that I was second on SHIELD's most wanted list. Not that I'm an overachiever or anything, but who made the top spot?"

Still she didn't say anything. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but are you a mute?" I asked casually as I flipped over her and grabbed one of her tasers. Badass move. I hope Apollo caught that on tape, wherever he is.

I was cut from my musings by the redhead _finally_ talking. "That's classified."

I covered my mouth in mock shock. "She can speak! And joke too, apparently!" She smirked before running at me and going for a punch to my throat. _Of course_ it had been a distraction. No chance of having a nice, civilised conversation. I ducked under her punch and slid under her legs, sweeping them from beneath her as I did so. Then I kicked her in the head, knocking her out. Looked like it would've hurt. Whoops.

I picked up the 'Widow' and vapour travelled to where I knew SHIELD's main site to be. Apollo gave good intel, and I ended up sitting on the director's chair, holding the SHIELD agent bridal style, waiting for someone to come in. I waited over an hour, and I really needed to pee, but it would be so much cooler if the director found me sitting at his desk. So I propped my feet up and played with the multiple guns he had under his desk. They looked expensive. Anyway, I was halfway through messing with this expensive looking one, I'd accidentally jammed the damned thing and was trying to get it to work again when I heard the click of a gun. At first, I thought it was the gun I was working on, so I let out a small 'Whoo!' and went to slap my lap, forgetting the SHIELD agent was there and accidentally slapping her back, waking her up. I looked up to see a tall, dark-skinned guy in a matrix outfit with two, intense eyes staring at me and a gun pointed at my face.

"I thought my appearance here would be a lot cooler to be honest." I sighed.

 **So... Who should Percy/Clint be with? Comment!**


	7. AN

**A/N**

 **OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP.**

 **So when I originally started writing this story, I didn't really pay attention to the actual writing or beginning, it was pretty much putting my ideas on a page and leaving it there.**

 **And I've looked back, after some 'helpful' critiques pointed out, to see that it was, like they said, pretty crap and cringe-worthy.**

 **So I've decided to rewrite the series, and, hopefully, it'll make it more enjoyable to read.**


End file.
